


a vesper, an omen

by rain_at_dawn



Series: chiaroscuro [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Monsters/Demons, Orgasm Delay/Denial, non-celebrity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Taemin gets better acquainted with the monster who lives under his bed.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Series: chiaroscuro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	a vesper, an omen

_If you want to, you could open your eyes. Wake up._

Taemin does and there sits the demon, solid and ethereal, the fingers of one hand splayed over his bare chest while the other moves lower, between his legs. There’s a thrumming in the air, his breath catches in his throat. Like if it were morning and his insides were gradually doused in coffee upon waking up.

He shivers and knows that it’s been worth it to do what he was told for a change. He knows the name of his demon, has known for a while, has thought of it long after the dark figure at the end of his bed would disappear each morning.

“Kibum,” he pleads, though he’s unsure as to what for, except that it’s gradually building up to be too much but not enough. “Please…”

A hand slips up, the thumb and index finger forming a loose clasp around his throat.

 _How much?_ , the demon whispers, almost a velvety purr. _I can take you so far._

It’s been a while since Taemin had to get to this point; long enough that he’d had to take matters into his own hands as Kibum watched from the shadows, encouraging him, taking his sweet time as Taemin grew harder. Now he stretches over Taemin, lean and long and firm in his desire for him, and if it were a certain time of day, his face would perfectly align just west of the sun when it rose.

His fingers curl around Taemin’s as they stroke down the whole of his length, as Kibum’s grip tightens by a fraction around his throat.

_How much?_

_‘Everything,’_ is the only word – besides the other’s name – Taemin wants to scream out, but it comes out thin and scraggly with heat, drenched in but a sheen of all the impatience he has pent up. He’ll own up to this much.

Then there’s a tongue lapping at the skin of his throat. He twitches in Kibum’s hand.

_All in good time._

Taemin doesn’t know if he should rejoice or weep. It’s going to be a long night, but if he does the math right, it’ll amount to just what he needs, just what he’s wanted. He’s never been the type to be careful with what he wishes for.

So when Kibum loosens his grip on his length, Taemin spreads himself out, drawing his knees up to watch them rise on either side of Kibum like twin moons. With Kibum’s hands off him, he can feel the sweat cool on his skin. He licks his lips, just to feel his tongue’s wetness as his mouth goes dry. And when those fingers slide in-between his legs, he could swear he’s about to burst. Kibum could split him open right now and Taemin would sing his praises.

One finger in, first knuckle deep. Kibum moves slowly while Taemin watches for the shift in his stare, the slow slide of his smile as it eats into the corners of his face every time Taemin’s exhales in frustration.

Another finger slides in while the other hand returns to his throat. It has long passed the genesis of what led to tonight, long enough that Taemin can’t bear the thought of holding out any further. His breaths fall from his parched lips, drawn out over phrases that he’s never uttered outside of the religious ceremonies he’d endured throughout his adolescence, except with the hand encircling his throat, squeezing lightly each time he so much as thought of an ‘amen’.

By the time Kibum has three fingers stretching him, attending to him in the manner of a more benevolent god, Taemin’s not sure how much he can bear. Kibum knows his secrets, has already gone for the weak spot which few others have been acquainted with. There’s no error about this, no mistaking the climax in sight.

He closes his eyes when Kibum’s mouth slides over his; this dark, carnal spell that’s spoken only in tongues and numbered in the seconds that seem to evaporate with each brush of skin. Taemin finds himself offering his thanks for this moment of disturbance, even if it goes no higher than the being atop him.

Kibum is hard against him, the blunt tip pressed to his entrance, but not before he’s done plundering Taemin’s mouth for each hot gasp and moan that he can swallow. Taemin hopes it fuels him, hopes it’s enough to finally make him break as he digs his nails into Kibum’s shoulders. 

_Didn’t I say you could open your eyes?_

Slowly, Kibum moves inside him and as Taemin’s eyes adjust, the world turns radiant. The ceiling dissolves to sky and the earth collapses beneath him, underneath Kibum. With each push and stroke, Taemin’s head spins; nothing else fills his mind but the name of the demon who’d made a place for himself in the hollow in his heart.

He’s already so close, but he can’t see the end. It’s the last thing he wants.

The hand is cool against his face, tilting his chin up so that Kibum can taste him again. The hand is cool still as it moves back down Taemin’s neck and takes hold. The hand is cool as its owner’s gaze as they take in the sight.

_How do you want this to end?_

The demon asks this as if Taemin’s been the one in control all along. He’d laugh, but he might as well take him up on the offer.

“I don’t want it to.”

This seems to light up something in Kibum’s eyes. He snaps his hips, burying himself deep inside Taemin and earning a breathless exaltation in return. The grip on his throat becomes a determined clench; enough to let Taemin know of the demon’s determination to get both of them off the edge and into the abyss.

_It’s okay to come now._

He drives the command home with a few more hard thrusts, until Taemin finally lets go, nail marks left on Kibum’s skin to seal his fate. 


End file.
